deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin the Warrior
Martin I, better known as 'Martin the Warrior '''was the co-founder of Redwall Abbey along with Abbess Germaine. Martin was known as being the Abbey's backbone, and he has remained so even after his death. He was a great fighter, both wise and ferocious, though he had a brutal and tragic past. His spirit has appeared to numerous young creatures while the Abbey was in a time of great need. In his youth, Martin was quite headstrong, and there were few who could counter his will. His father, Luke the Warrior, was one of the few who could command Martin, and although Martin agreed to follow Timballisto, he also said that he would lead their tribe someday. While he was a slave in Fort Marshank he allowed his anger to get the best of him at one point when he saw Hisk savagely beating an old squirrel. Martin attacked the slaver and was nearly killed for it. However, after the liberation of Marshank and the death of Rose (his love in life), Martin became more serious and less prone to reckless action. He was still a fighter born, as he demonstrated when he was arrested by Kotir's Thousand Eye Army and resisted every step of the way. Battle vs. Despereaux Tilling (by Richard Starkey and Lasifer) Martin wandered through Mossflower enjoying the sunny day. Seemingly out of nowhere a stone bounced off martin's shoulder plate. He looked at the culprit: a young mouse wielding a slingshot and had a sword, threadneedle and glass knife in his belt. Martin whipped out his sling and expertly slung a rock. The projectile bounced off Desperaux's paw, disarming him, the young mouse drew his sword and the warrior mouse did the same. Desperaux was taken aback by Martin's wonderous sword. What a blade! keen-edged and sparkled like diamonds. They crossed swords, martin having a slight edge, desperaux jumped back and martin slashed him across his footpaw. Both warriors swung their blades with all their strength. ''Clang! Snap! Desperaux's blade had snapped in half! He stood gaping at what was left of his sword. Martin attempted to cleave him through the head but he ducked. Martin's blade was in perfect condition! Desperaux drew his threadneedle and martin took another swing. Desperaux being faster ducked again and slashed martin across the leg. Martin kicked out with his good leg and landed desperaux a stunning blow to the chin. Thinking his enemy was unconsious, martin began to walk away. Desperaux took advantage of this by stabbing him in the hand with his glass knife. Martin dropped his sword and grunted in pain, he push desperaux on the ground and drew his shrew dagger. Martin the warrior's blood of his ancestors rising in his veins, he gave a bloodcurdling warcry and charged at desperaux. "Redwaallllll!" He slashed desoeraux across the leg, then arm and finall across the neck. Martin sighed, he disliked killing one so young, he then set about digging a grave for desperaux. Winner: Martin the Warrior Expert's Opinion Martin's better strength, training and weapons won the day for him. Desperaux was good, but Martins beat better. Martin was experienced and was afflicted with bloodwrath (which normally only male badgers have) which was just the icing on the cake. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Vigilantes Category:Medieval Warriors